Drosophila
Drosophila is a genus of small flies, belonging to the family Drosophilidae, whose members are often called "fruit flies" or more appropriately vinegar flies, wine flies, pomace flies, grape flies, and picked fruit-flies, a reference to the characteristic of many species to linger around overripe or rotting fruit. A second, related fly family, the Tephritidae, are also called fruit flies; these feed primarily on unripe or ripe fruit, with many species being regarded as destructive agricultural pests, especially the Mediterranean fruit fly. One species of Drosophila in particular, D. melanogaster, has been heavily used in research in genetics and is a common model organism in developmental biology. Indeed, the terms "fruit fly" and "Drosophila" are often used synonymously with D. melanogaster in modern biological literature. The entire genus, however, contains about 1,500 species and is very diverse in appearance, behavior, and breeding habitat. Scientists who research Drosophila are often called Drosophilists. Name The term "Drosophila", meaning "dew-loving", is a modern scientific Latin adaptation from Greek words δρόσος, drósos, "dew", and φίλος, phílos, "loving" with the Latin feminine suffix ''-a''. Morphology Drosophila are small flies, typically pale yellow to reddish brown to black, with red eyes. Many species, including the noted Hawaiian picture-wings, have distinct black patterns on the wings. The plumose (feathery) arista, bristling of the head and thorax, and wing venation are characters used to diagnose the family. Most are small, about 2–4 millimetres long, but some, especially many of the Hawaiian species, are larger than a house fly. Life cycle and ecology Habitat Drosophila are found all around the world, with more species in the tropical regions. They can be found in deserts, tropical rainforest, cities, swamps, and alpine zones. Some northern species hibernate. Most species breed in various kinds of decaying plant and fungal material, including fruit, bark, slime fluxes, flowers, and mushrooms. A few species have switched to being parasites or predators. Many species can be attracted to baits of fermented bananas or mushrooms, but others are not attracted to any kind of baits. Males may congregate at patches of suitable breeding substrate to compete for the females, or form leks, conducting courtship in an area separate from breeding sites. Several Drosophila species, including D. melanogaster, D. immigrans, and ''D. simulans'', are closely associated with humans, and are often referred to as domestic species. These and other species (D. subobscura, Zaprionus indianus) have been accidentally introduced around the world by human activities such as fruit transports. Reproduction Males of this genus are known to have the longest sperm cells of any organism on Earth, including one species, Drosophila bifurca, that have sperm that are 5.8 centimetres long.Pitnick, S., G.S. Spicer, T.A. Markow (1995). How long is a giant sperm? Nature 375:109. PMID 7753164 The cells are mostly tail, and are delivered to the females in tangled coils. The other members of the genus Drosophila also make relatively few giant sperm cells, with D. bifurca's being the longest.Joly, D., N. Luck, B. Dejonghe (2007). Adaptation to Long Sperm in Drosophila: Correlated Development of the Sperm Roller and Sperm Packaging. Journal of Experimental Zoology (Molecular and Developmental Evolution) 308B:DOI: 10.1002/jez.b.21167. PMID 17377954 D. melanogaster sperm cells are a more modest 1.8 millimetres long, although this is still about 300 times as long as a human sperm. Drosophila vary widely in their reproductive capacity. Those such as D. melanogaster that breed in large, relatively rare resources have ovaries that mature 10–20 eggs at a time, so that they can be laid together on one site. Others that breed in more-abundant but less nutritious substrates, such as leaves, may only lay one egg per day. The eggs have one or more respiratory filaments near the anterior end; the tips of these extend above the surface and allow oxygen to reach the embryo. Larvae feed not on the vegetable matter itself but on the yeasts and microorganisms present on the decaying breeding substrate. Development time varies widely between species (between 7 and more than 60 days) and depends on the environmental factors such as temperature, breeding substrate, and crowding. Laboratory–cultured animals Drosophila melanogaster is a popular experimental animal because it is easily cultured in mass out of the wild, has a short generation time, and mutant animals are readily obtainable. In 1906 Thomas Hunt Morgan began his work on D. melanogaster and reported his first finding of a white (eyed) mutant in 1910 to the academic community. He was in search of a model organism to study genetic heredity and required a species that could randomly acquire genetic mutation that would visibly manifest as morphological changes in the adult animal. His work on Drosophila earned him the 1933 Nobel Prize in Medicine for identifying chromosomes as the vector of inheritance for genes. However, some species of Drosophila are difficult to culture in the laboratory, often because they breed on a single specific host in the wild. For some it can be done with particular recipes for rearing media, or by introducing chemicals such as sterols that are found in the natural host; for others it is (so far) impossible. In some cases, the larvae can develop on normal Drosophila lab medium but the female will not lay eggs; for these it is often simply a matter of putting in a small piece of the natural host to receive the eggs. The [http://stockcenter.arl.arizona.edu/ Drosophila Stock Center] in Tucson maintains cultures of hundreds of species for researchers. Predators Drosophila are prey for many generalist predators such as robber flies. In Hawaii, the introduction of yellowjackets from the mainland United States has led to the decline of many of the large species. The larvae are preyed on by other fly larvae, staphylinid beetles, and ants. Systematics The genus Drosophila as currently defined is paraphyletic (see below) and contains 1450 described species,Bächli, G. 1999-2006. TaxoDros: The database on Taxonomy of Drosophilidae.Markow, T. A. and P. M. O'Grady (2006). Drosophila: A guide to species identification and use. London, UK, Elsevier Inc. while the estimated total number of species is estimated at thousands. The majority of the species are members of two subgenera: Drosophila (~1,100 species) and Sophophora (including D. (S.) melanogaster; ~330 species). The Hawaiian species of Drosophila (estimated to be more than 500, with ~380 species described) are sometimes recognized as a separate genus or subgenus, Idiomyia, but this is not widely accepted. About 250 species are part of the genus Scaptomyza, which arose from the Hawaiian Drosophila and later re-colonized continental areas. Evidence from phylogenetic studies suggests that the following genera arose from within the genus Drosophila: *''Hirtodrosophila'' Duda, 1923 *''Mycodrosophila'' Oldenburg, 1914 *''Zaprionus'' Coquillett, 1901 *''Samoaia'' Malloch, 1934 *''Liodrosophila'' Duda, 1922 *''Dichaetophora'' Duda, 1940 *''Scaptomyza'' Hardy, 1849 Several of the subgeneric and generic names are based on anagrams of Drosophila. These include: *''Dorsilopha'' *''Lordiphosa'' *''Siphlodora'' *''Phloridosa'' *''Psilodorha'' ''Drosophila'' species genome project Drosophila are extensively used as a model organism in genetics (including population genetics), cell-biology, biochemistry, and especially developmental biology. Therefore, extensive efforts are made to sequence drosphilid genomes. The genomes of the following species have been fully or partially sequenced so far: *''Drosophila (Sophophora) melanogaster'' http://rana.lbl.gov/drosophila/melanogaster.html *''Drosophila (Sophophora) simulans'' http://rana.lbl.gov/drosophila/simulans.html *''Drosophila (Sophophora) sechellia'' http://rana.lbl.gov/drosophila/sechellia.html *''Drosophila (Sophophora) yakuba'' http://rana.lbl.gov/drosophila/yakuba.html *''Drosophila (Sophophora) erecta'' http://rana.lbl.gov/drosophila/erecta.html *''Drosophila (Sophophora) ananassae'' http://rana.lbl.gov/drosophila/ananassae.html *''Drosophila (Sophophora) pseudoobscura'' http://rana.lbl.gov/drosophila/pseudoobscura.html *''Drosophila (Sophophora) persimilis'' http://rana.lbl.gov/drosophila/persimilis.html *''Drosophila (Sophophora) willistoni'' http://rana.lbl.gov/drosophila/willistoni.html *''Drosophila (Drosophila) mojavensis'' http://rana.lbl.gov/drosophila/mojavensis.html *''Drosophila (Drosophila) virilis'' http://rana.lbl.gov/drosophila/virilis.html *''Drosophila (Drosophila) grimshawi'' http://rana.lbl.gov/drosophila/grimshawi.html The data will be used for many purposes, including evolutionary genome comparisons. D. simulans and D. sechellia are sister species, and provide viable offspring when crossed, while D. melanogaster and D. simulans produce infertile hybrid offspring. The Drosophila genome is often compared with the genomes of more distantly related species such as the honeybee Apis mellifera or the mosquito Anopheles gambiae. Curated data are available at FlyBase. See also *Larvae References *Acevedo, S. F., Froudarakis, E. I., Kanellopoulos, A., & Skoulakis, E. M. C. (2007). Protection from premature habituation requires fuctional mushroom bodies in Drosophila: Learning & Memory Vol 14(5) May 2007, 376-384. *Agrawal, N., Pallos, J., Slepko, N., Apostol, B. L., Bodai, L., Chang, L.-W., et al. (2005). Identification of combinatorial drug regimens for treatment of Huntington's disease using Drosophila: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 102(10) Mar 2005, 3777-3781. *Akalal, D.-B. G., Wilson, C. F., Zong, L., Tanaka, N. K., Ito, K., & Davis, R. L. (2006). Roles for Drosophila mushroom body neurons in olfactory learning and memory: Learning & Memory Vol 13(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 659-668. *Allen, M. J., Drummond, J. A., Sweetman, D. J., & Moffat, K. G. (2007). Analysis of two P-element enhancer-trap insertion lines that show expression in the giant fibre neuron of Drosophila melanogaster: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 6(4) Jun 2007, 347-358. *Alshuaib, W. B., Hasan, M., Cherian, S. P., & Fahim, M. A. (2004). Increased calcium influx through acetylcholine receptors in dunce neurons: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(1) Jan 2004, 115-128. *Alshuaib, W. B., & Mathew, M. V. (2004). Blocking effect of lanthanum on delayed-rectifier K-super(+) current in Drosophila neurons: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(5) May 2004, 639-650. *Alshuaib, W. B., & Mathew, M. V. (2004). Resistance of delayed-rectifier K-super(+) current to cadmium in Drosophila neurons: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(4) Apr 2004, 481-491. *Alshuaib, W. B., Mathew, M. V., Hasan, M. Y., & Fahim, M. A. (2003). Serotonin reduces potassium current in rutabaga and wild-type drosophila neurons: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 113(10) Oct 2003, 1413-1425. *Alshuaib, W. B., Mathew, M. V., Hasan, M. Y., & Fahim, M. A. (2004). PKC-A differentially affects Rutabaga and wild-type Drosophila neuronal potassium current: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(5) May 2004, 607-621. *Amrein, H. (2004). Pheromone perception and behavior in Drosophila: Current Opinion in Neurobiology Vol 14(4) Aug 2004, 435-442. *Anderson, W. W., & Kim, Y.-K. (2005). Sexual Isolation Between Sympatric and Allopatric Populations of Drosophila pseudoobscura and D. persimilis: Behavior Genetics Vol 35(3) May 2005, 305-312. *Anderson, W. W., & Kim, Y.-K. (2006). A Further Analysis of Sexual Isolation Between Sympatric and Allopatric Populations of Drosophila pseudoobscura and D. persimilis: Behavior Genetics Vol 36(2) Mar 2006, 328-330. *Anholt, R. R. H., Fanara, J. J., Fedorowicz, G. M., Ganguly, I., Kulkarni, N. H., Mackay, T. F. C., et al. (2001). Functional genomics of odor-guided behavior in Drosophila melanogaster: Chemical Senses Vol 26(2) Feb 2001, 215-221. *Anholt, R. R. H., & Mackay, T. F. C. (2001). The genetic architecture of odor-guided behavior in Drosophila melanogaster: Behavior Genetics Vol 31(1) Jan 2001, 17-27. *Armstrong, J. D., Texada, M. J., Munjaal, R., Baker, D. A., & Beckingham, K. M. (2006). Gravitaxis in Drosophila melanogaster: A forward genetic screen: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 5(3) Apr 2006, 222-239. *Ashmore, L. J., & Sehgal, A. (2003). A fly's eye view of circadian entrainment: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 18(3) Jun 2003, 206-216. *Aspi, J., & Hoffmann, A. A. (1998). Female encounter rates and fighting costs of males are associated with lek size in Drosophilia mycetophaga: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 42(3) Mar 1998, 163-169. *Ataman, B., Ashley, J., Gorczyca, D., Gorczyca, M., Mathew, D., Wichmann, C., et al. (2006). Nuclear trafficking of Drosophila Frizzled-2 during synapse development requires the PDZ protein dGRIP: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(20) May 2006, 7841-7846. *Bachleitner, W., Kempinger, L., Wulbeck, C., Rieger, D., & Helfrich-Forster, C. (2007). Moonlight shifts the endogenous clock of Drosophila melanogaster: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(9) Feb 2007, 3538-3543. *Belay, A. T., & Sokolowski, M. B. (2007). Genetic analysis of food search behavior in the fruit fly (Drosophila melanogaster). Boca Raton, FL: CRC Press. *Benton, R. (2007). Sensitivity and specificity in Drosophila pheromone perception: Trends in Neurosciences Vol 30(10) Oct 2007, 512-519. *Bhandari, P., Gargano, J. W., Goddeeris, M. M., & Grotewiel, M. S. (2006). Behavioral Responses to Odorants in Drosophila Require Nervous System Expression of the beta Integrin Gene Myospheroid: Chemical Senses Vol 31(7) Sep 2006, 627-639. *Boake, C. R. B. (2005). Sexual Selection and Speciation in Hawaiian Drosophila: Behavior Genetics Vol 35(3) May 2005, 297-303. *Bonini, N. M., & Fortini, M. E. (2003). Human neurodegenerative disease modeling using Drosophila: Annual Review of Neuroscience Vol 26 2003, 627-656. *Brembs, B. (2003). Operant conditioning in invertebrates: Current Opinion in Neurobiology Vol 13(6) Dec 2003, 710-717. *Brembs, B., & de Ibarra, N. H. (2006). Different parameters support generalization and discrimination learning in Drosophila at the flight simulator: Learning & Memory Vol 13(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 629-637. *Brown, R. G. B. (1965). Courtship behaviour in the Drosophila obscura group: II. Comparative studies: Behaviour 25(3-4) 1965, 281-323. *Busza, A., Murad, A., & Emery, P. (2007). Interactions between circadian neurons control temperature synchronization of drosophila behavior: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(40) Oct 2007, 10722-10733. *Cafferty, P. W. (2007). The roles of off-track and semaphorin-1a in drosophila visual system development. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Carhan, A., Allen, F., Armstrong, J. D., Goodwin, S. F., & O'Dell, K. M. C. (2005). Female receptivity phenotype of icebox mutants caused by a mutation in the L1-type cell adhesion molecule neuroglian: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 4(8) Nov 2005, 449-465. *Carhan, A., Allen, F., Armstrong, J. D., Hortsch, M., Goodwin, S. F., & O'Dell, K. M. C. (2006). "Female receptivity phenotype of icebox mutants caused by a mutation in the L1-type cell adhesion molecule neuroglian": Erratum: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 5(5) Jul 2006, 432. *Carlson, J. R. (2001). Viewing odors in the mushroom body of the fly: Trends in Neurosciences Vol 24(9) Sep 2001, 497-498. *Casares, P. (2007). Involvement of cuticular hydrocarbons in the mating success of Drosophila melanogaster females: Behavior Genetics Vol 37(3) May 2007, 498-506. *Certel, S. J., Savella, M. G., Schlegel, D. C. F., & Kravitz, E. A. (2007). Modulation of Drosophila male behavioral choice: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(11) Mar 2007, 4706-4711. *Chan, Y.-B., & Kravitz, E. A. (2007). Specific subgroups of Fru-super(M) neurons control sexually dimorphic patterns of aggression in Drosophila melanogaster: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(49) Dec 2007, 19577-19582. *Chang, H. Y., Grygoruk, A., Brooks, E. S., Ackerson, L. C., Maidment, N. T., Bainton, R. J., et al. (2006). Overexpression of the Drosophila vesicular monoamine transporter increases motor activity and courtship but decreases the behavioral response to cocaine: Molecular Psychiatry Vol 11(1) Jan 2006, 99-113. *Chang, K. T., & Min, K.-T. (2005). Drosophila melanogaster homolog of Down syndrome critical region 1 is critical for mitochondrial function: Nature Neuroscience Vol 8(11) Nov 2005, 1577-1585. *Chapman, T., & Davies, S. J. (2004). Functions and analysis of the seminal fluid proteins of male Drosophila melanogaster fruit flies: Peptides Vol 25(9) Sep 2004, 1477-1490. *Chen, W.-F., Majercak, J., & Edery, I. (2006). Clock-Gated Photic Stimulation of Timeless Expression at Cold Temperatures and Seasonal Adaptation in Drosophila: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 21(4) Aug 2006, 256-271. *Chung, E. E. (2007). Axonal transport of synaptic components and synaptogenesis in drosophila. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cirelli, C., Bushey, D., Hill, S., Huber, R., Kreber, R., Ganetzky, B., et al. (2005). Reduced sleep in Drosophila Shaker mutants: Nature Vol 434(7037) Apr 2005, 1087-1092. *Cirelli, C., & Tononi, G. (2005). Searching for Sleep Mutants of Drosophila Melanogaster. Boca Raton, FL: CRC Press. *Claude, D., & Clairambault, J. (2000). Period shift induction by intermittent stimulation in a Drosophila model of per protein oscillations: Chronobiology International Vol 17(1) 2000, 1-14. *Cobb, M. (2007). A gene mutation which changed animal behaviour: Margaret Bastock and the yellow fly: Animal Behaviour Vol 74(2) Aug 2007, 163-169. *Cole, W. H. (1917). The reactions of Drosophila Ampelophila Loew to gravity, centrifugation, and air currents: Journal of Animal Behavior Vol 7(1) Jan-Feb 1917, 71-80. *Colomb, J., Grillenzoni, N., Stocker, R. F., & Ramaekers, A. (2007). Complex behavioural changes after odour exposure in Drosophila larvae: Animal Behaviour Vol 73(4) Apr 2007, 587-594. *Comas, D., Isabel, G., & Preat, T. (2007). A new era for Drosophila learning and memory studies. Boca Raton, FL: CRC Press. *Cowmeadow, R. B., Krishnan, H. R., & Atkinson, N. S. (2005). The slowpoke gene is necessary for rapid ethanol tolerance in Drosophila: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 29(10) Oct 2005, 1777-1786. *da Silva, L. B., Leite, D. F., Valente, V. L. S., & Rohde, C. (2005). Mating activity of yellow and sepia Drosophila willistoni mutants: Behavioural Processes Vol 70(2) Sep 2005, 149-155. *Dahanukar, A., Foster, K., van der Goes van Naters, W. M., & Carlson, J. R. (2001). A Gr receptor is required for response to the sugar trehalose in taste neurons of Drosophila: Nature Neuroscience Vol 4(12) Dec 2001, 1182-1186. *Dasari, S., & Cooper, R. L. (2004). Modulation of sensory-CNS-motor circuits by serotonin, octopamine, and dopamine in semi-intact Drosophila larva: Neuroscience Research Vol 48(2) Feb 2004, 221-227. *Dasari, S., Viele, K., Turner, A. C., & Cooper, R. L. (2007). Influence of PCPA and MDMA (ecstasy) on physiology, development and behavior in drosophila melanogaster: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(2) Jul 2007, 424-438. *Davis, J. M. (2007). Preference or desperation? Distinguishing between the natal habitat's effects on habitat choice: Animal Behaviour Vol 74(1) Jul 2007, 111-119. *Davis, R. L. (2005). Olfactory Memory Formation in Drosophila: From Molecular to Systems Neuroscience: Annual Review of Neuroscience Vol 28 2005, 257-302. *de Crespigny, F. E. C., & Wedell, N. (2007). Mate preferences in Drosophila infected with Wolbachia? : Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 61(8) Jun 2007, 1229-1235. *Devaud, J.-M. (2003). Experimental studies of adult Drosophila chemosensory behaviour: Behavioural Processes Vol 64(2) Sep 2003, 177-196. *Diagana, T. T., Thomas, U., Prokopenko, S. N., Xiao, B., Worley, P. F., & Thomas, J. B. (2002). Mutation of Drosophila homer disrupts control of locomotor activity and behavioral plasticity: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(2) Jan 2002, 428-436. *Dickinson, M., Tammero, L., & Tarstino, M. (2002). Sensory fusion in free-flight search behavior of fruit flies. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Diegelmann, S., Zars, M., & Zars, T. (2006). Genetic dissociation of acquisition and memory strength in the heat-box spatial learning paradigm in Drosophila: Learning & Memory Vol 13(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 72-83. *Dissel, S., Codd, V., Fedic, R., Garner, K. J., Costa, R., Kyriacou, C. P., et al. (2004). A constitutively active cryptochrome in Drosophila melanogaster: Nature Neuroscience Vol 7(8) Aug 2004, 834-840. *Dokucu, M. E., Yu, L., & Taghert, P. H. (2005). Lithium- and valproate-lnduced alterations in circadian locomotor behavior in drosophila: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 30(12) Dec 2005, 2216-2224. *Drapeau, M. D. (2003). The role of the yellow gene in drosophila melanogaster sexual differentiation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Drayna, D. (2006). Is Our Behavior Written in Our Genes? : New England Journal of Medicine Vol 354(1) Jan 2006, 7-9. *Droney, D. C., & Hock, M. B. (1998). Male sexual signals and female choice in Drosophila grimshawi (Diptera: Drosophilidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 11(1) Jan 1998, 59-71. *Dubnau, J., & Tully, T. (1998). Gene discovery in Drosophila: New insights for learning and memory: Annual Review of Neuroscience Vol 21 1998, 407-444. *Dukas, R. (2004). Male fruit flies learn to avoid interspecific courtship: Behavioral Ecology Vol 15(4) Jul 2004, 695-698. *Dukas, R. (2005). Learning affects mate choice in female fruit flies: Behavioral Ecology Vol 16(4) Jul-Aug 2005, 800-804. *Dukas, R., Clark, C. W., & Abbott, K. (2006). Courtship strategies of male insects: When is learning advantageous? : Animal Behaviour Vol 72(6) Dec 2006, 1395-1404. *Dukas, R., & Mooers, A. O. (2003). Environmental enrichment improves mating success in fruit flies: Animal Behaviour Vol 66(4) Oct 2003, 741-749. *Dulcis, D., & Levine, R. B. (2005). Glutamatergic Innervation of the Heart Initiates Retrograde Contractions in Adult Drosophila melanogaster: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(2) Jan 2005, 271-280. *Dzitoyeva, S., Gutnov, A., Imbesi, M., Dimitrijevic, N., & Manev, H. (2005). Developmental role of GABA-sub(B(1)) receptors in Drosophila: Developmental Brain Research Vol 158(1-2) Aug 2005, 111-114. *Ejima, A., Nakayama, S., & Aigaki, T. (2001). Phenotypic association of spontaneous ovulation and sexual receptivity in virgin females of Drosophila melanogaster mutants: Behavior Genetics Vol 31(5) Sep 2001, 437-444. *Engel, J. E. (1996). Effects of second messenger and excitability mutations upon identified neural circuits underlying activity-dependent plasticity of behavior in drosophila. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ernst, R., & Heisenberg, M. (1999). The memory template in Drosophila pattern vision at the flight simulator: Vision Research Vol 39(23) Nov 1999, 3920-3933. *Etges, W. J., Over, K. F., De Oliveira, C. C., & Ritchie, M. G. (2006). Inheritance of courtship song variation among geographically isolated populations of Drosophila mojavensis: Animal Behaviour Vol 71(5) May 2006, 1205-1214. *Ewer, J. (2005). Behavioral actions of neuropeptides in invertebrates: Insights from Drosophila: Hormones and Behavior Vol 48(4) Nov 2005, 418-429. *Ewing, A. W. (1963). Attempts to select for spontaneous activity in Drosophila melanogaster: Animal Behaviour 11(2 & 3) 1963, 369-378. *Ewing, A. W. (1964). The influence of wing area on the courtship behaviour of Drosophila melanogaster: Animal Behaviour 12(2-3) 1964, 316-320. *Ewing, A. W., & Manning, A. (1963). The effect of exogenous scent on the mating of Drosophila melanogaster: Animal Behaviour 11(4) 1963, 596-598. *Ferveur, J.-F. (2003). "Drosophila behaviour: concepts and tools" from arousal to memory in fruitflies: Behavioural Processes Vol 64(2) Sep 2003, v-vi. *Ferveur, J.-F. (2005). Cuticular Hydrocarbons: Their Evolution and Roles in Drosophila Pheromonal Communication: Behavior Genetics Vol 35(3) May 2005, 279-295. *Fischler, W., Kong, P., Marella, S., & Scott, K. (2007). The detection of carbonation by the Drosophilia gustatory system: Nature Vol 448(7157) Aug 2007, 1054-1057. *Folkers, E., Waddell, S., & Quinn, W. G. (2006). The Drosophila radish gene encodes a protein required for anesthesia-resistant memory: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(46) Nov 2006, 17496-17500. *Fox, L. E., Soll, D. R., & Wu, C.-F. (2006). Coordination and Modulation of Locomotion Pattern Generators in Drosophila Larvae: Effects of Altered Biogenic Amine Levels by the Tyramine beta Hydroxlyase Mutation: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(5) Feb 2006, 1486-1498. *Friberg, U. (2005). Genetic Variation in Male and Female Reproductive Characters Associated with Sexual Conflict in Drosophila melanogaster: Behavior Genetics Vol 35(4) Jul 2005, 455-462. *Friberg, U. (2006). Male perception of female mating status: Its effect on copulation duration, sperm defence and female fitness: Animal Behaviour Vol 72(6) Dec 2006, 1259-1268. *Friedrich, R. W. (2004). Odorant receptors make scents: Nature Vol 430(6999) Jul 2004, 511-512. *Frye, M. A., & Dickinson, M. H. (2003). A signature of salience in the Drosophila brain: Nature Neuroscience Vol 6(6) Jun 2003, 544-546. *Frye, M. A., & Dickinson, M. H. (2004). Closing the loop between neurobiology and flight behavior in Drosophila: Current Opinion in Neurobiology Vol 14(6) Dec 2004, 729-736. *Fulker, D. W. (1966). Mating speed in male Drosophila melanogaster: A psychogenetic analysis: Science 153(3732) 1966, 203-205. *Ganter, G. K., Walton, K. L., Merriman, J. O., Salmon, M. V., Brooks, K. M., Maddula, S., et al. (2007). Increased male-male courtship in ecdysone receptor deficient adult flies: Behavior Genetics Vol 37(3) May 2007, 507-512. *Garbe, D. S. (2007). Integration and regulation of attractive and repulsive axon guidance at the Drosophila midline. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gerber, B., & Stocker, R. F. (2007). The Drosophila Larva as a Model for Studying Chemosensation and Chemosensory Learning: A Review: Chemical Senses Vol 32(1) Jan 2007, 65-89. *Glater, E. E. (2007). The mechanism for axonal transport of mitochondria in drosophila. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gleason, J. M. (2005). Mutations and Natural Genetic Variation in the Courtship Song of Drosophila: Behavior Genetics Vol 35(3) May 2005, 265-277. *Godenschwege, T. A., Reisch, D., Diegelmann, S., Eberle, K., Funk, N., Heisenberg, M., et al. (2004). Flies lacking all synapsins are unexpectedly healthy but are impaired in complex behaviour: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(3) Aug 2004, 611-622. *Godoy-Herrera, R., & Connolly, K. (2007). Organization of foraging behavior in larvae of cosmopolitan, widespread, and endemic Drosophila species: Behavior Genetics Vol 37(4) Jul 2007, 595-603. *Gomez-Diaz, C., Martin, F., & Alcorta, E. (2006). The Inositol 1,4,5-triphosphate kinase1 Gene Affects Olfactory Reception in Drosophila melanogaster: Behavior Genetics Vol 36(2) Mar 2006, 309-321. *Gomez-Diaz, C., Martin, F., Alcorta, E., & Kim, Y.-K. (2004). The cAMP Transduction Cascade Mediates Olfactory Reception in Drosophila melanogaster: Behavior Genetics Vol 34(4) Jul 2004, 395-406. *Gotter, A. L. (2006). A Timeless debate: Resolving TIM's noncircadian roles with possible clock function: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 17(12) Aug 2006, 1229-1233. *Grima, B., Chelot, E., Xia, R., & Rouyer, F. (2004). Morning and evening peaks of activity rely on different clock neurons of the Drosophila brain: Nature Vol 431(7010) Oct 2004, 869-873. *Gronlund, C. J., Deangelis, M. D., Pruett-Jones, S., Ward, P. S., & Coyne, J. A. (2002). Mate grasping in Drosophila pegasa: Behaviour Vol 139(4) Apr 2002, 545-572. *Grosjean, Y., Guenin, L., Bardet, H.-M., & Ferveur, J.-F. (2007). Prospero mutants induce precocious sexual behavior in Drosophila males: Behavior Genetics Vol 37(4) Jul 2007, 575-584. *Guo, H.-F., & Zhong, Y. (2006). Requirement of Akt to Mediate Long-Term Synaptic Depression in Drosophila: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(15) Apr 2006, 4004-4014. *Ha, T. S., & Smith, D. P. (2006). A Pheromone Receptor Mediates 11-cis-Vaccenyl Acetate-Induced Responses in Drosophila: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(34) Aug 2006, 8727-8733. *Harrisingh, M. C., Wu, Y., Lnenicka, G. A., & Nitabach, M. N. (2007). Intracellular Ca-super(2+) regulates free-running circadian clock oscillation in vivo: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(46) Nov 2007, 12489-12499. *Harshman, L. G., Moore, K. M., Sty, M. A., & Magwire, M. M. (1999). Stress resistance and longevity in selected lines of Drosophila melanogaster: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 20(5) Sep-Oct 1999, 521-529. *Hasegawa, K., Saigusa, T., & Tamai, Y. (2005). Caenorhabditis elegans opens up new insights into circadian clock mechanisms: Chronobiology International Vol 22(1) Feb 2005, 1-19. *Heberlein, U. (2000). Genetics of alcohol-induced behaviors in Drosophila: Alcohol Research & Health Vol 24(3) 2000, 185-188. *Helfrich-Forster, C. (2005). Neurobiology of the fruit fly's circadian clock: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 4(2) Mar 2005, 65-76. *Hendricks, J. C., Kirk, D., Panckeri, K., Miller, M. S., & Pack, A. I. (2003). Modafinil maintains waking in the fruit fly drosophila melanogaster: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 26(2) Mar 2003, 139-146. *Hendricks, J. C., & Sehgal, A. (2004). Why a Fly? Using Drosophila to Understand the Genetics of Circadian Rhythms and Sleep: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 27(2) 2004, 334-342. *Hidalgo, A., Learte, A. R., McQuilton, P., Pennack, J., & Zhu, B. (2006). Neurotrophic and Gliatrophic Contexts in Drosophila: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 68(3) Aug 2006, 173-180. *Hirsch, J. (1959). Studies in experimental behavior genetics: II. Individual differences in geotaxis as a function of chromosome variations in synthesized Drosophila populations: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 52(3) Jun 1959, 304-308. *Hirsch, J., & Boudreau, J. C. (1958). Studies in experimental behavior genetics: I. The heritability of phototaxis in a population of Drosophila Melanogaster: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 51(6) Dec 1958, 647-651. *Hirsch, J., & Erlenmeyer-Kimling, L. (1962). Studies in Experimental Behavior Genetics: IV. Chromosome Analysis for Geotaxis: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 55(5) Oct 1962, 732-739. *Hoikkala, A., Saarikettu, M., Kotiaho, J. S., & Liimatainen, J. O. (2008). Age-related decrease in male reproductive success and song quality in Drosophila montana: Behavioral Ecology Vol 19(1) Jan-Feb 2008, 94-99. *Hong, S.-T., Bang, S., Paik, D., Kang, J., Hwang, S., Jeon, K., et al. (2006). Histamine and Its Receptors Modulate Temperature-Preference Behaviors in Drosophila: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(27) Jul 2006, 7245-7256. *Houl, J. H., Yu, W., Dudek, S. M., & Hardin, P. E. (2006). Drosophila CLOCK Is Constitutively Expressed in Circadian Oscillator and Non-Oscillator Cells: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 21(2) Apr 2006, 93-103. *Huber, R., Hill, S. L., Holladay, C., Biesiadecki, M., Tononi, G., & Cirelli, C. (2004). Sleep Homeostasis in Drosophila Melanogaster: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 27(4) Jun 2004, 628-639. *Huttunen, S., & Aspi, J. (2003). Complex inheritance of male courtship song characters in Drosophila virilis: Behavior Genetics Vol 33(1) Jan 2003, 17-24. *Inoshita, T., Tanimura, T., & Siddiqi, O. (2006). Cellular identification of water gustatory receptor neurons and their central projection pattern in Drosophila: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(4) Jan 2006, 1094-1099. *Ito, K., Suzuki, K., Estes, P., Ramaswami, M., Yamamoto, D., & Strausfeld, N. J. (1998). The organization of extrinsic neurons and their implications in the functional roles of the mushroom bodies in Drosophila melanogaster Meigen: Learning & Memory Vol 5(1-2) May-Jun 1998, 52-77. *Jallon, J.-M. (2007). Genetic and molecular analyses of Drosophila courtship behavior. Boca Raton, FL: CRC Press. *Johansson, B. G., Jones, T. M., & Widemo, F. (2005). Cost of pheromone production in a lekking Drosophila: Animal Behaviour Vol 69(4) Apr 2005, 851-858. *Joiner, W. J., Crocker, A., White, B. H., & Sehgal, A. (2006). Sleep in Drosophila is regulated by adult mushroom bodies: Nature Vol 441(7094) Jun 2006, 757-760. *Jones, T. M., & Quinnell, R. J. (2002). Testing predictions for the evolution of lekking in the sandfly, Lutzomyia longipalpis: Animal Behaviour Vol 63(3) Mar 2002, 605-612. *Jones, W. D., Cayirlioglu, P., Kadow, I. G., & Vosshall, L. B. (2007). Two chemosensory receptors together mediate carbon dioxide detection in Drosophila: Nature Vol 445(7123) Jan 2007, 86-90. *Joshi, D. S. (1999). Selection for phase angle difference of the adult locomotor activity in Drosophila rajasekari affects the activity pattern, free-running period, phase shifts and sensitivity to light: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 30(1) Feb 1999, 10-28. *Joshi, D. S. (2001). Rhythm-specific mutations in Drosophila rajasekari altered adult locomotor activity rhythm but not eclosion rhythm: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 32(1) Feb 2001, 35-43. *Kadener, S., Villella, A., Kula, E., Palm, K., Pyza, E., Botas, J., et al. (2006). Neurotoxic protein expression reveals connections between the circadian clock and mating behavior in Drosophila: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(36) Sep 2006, 13537-13542. *Kaspi, R., & Yuval, B. (1999). Lek site selection by male Mediterranean fruit flies: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 12(2) Mar 1999, 267-276. *Kaun, K. R., Hendel, T., Gerber, B., & Sokolowski, M. B. (2007). Natural variation in Drosophilia larval reward learning and memory due to a cGMP-dependent protein kinase: Learning & Memory Vol 14(5) May 2007, 342-349. *Keene, A. C., & Waddell, S. (2007). Drosphila olfactory memory: Single genes to complex neural circuits: Nature Reviews Neuroscience Vol 8(5) May 2007, 341-354. *Keller, A., & Vosshall, L. B. (2003). Decoding olfaction in Drosophila: Current Opinion in Neurobiology Vol 13(1) Feb 2003, 103-110. *Keller, A., & Vosshall, L. B. (2007). Influence of odorant receptor repertoire on odor perception in humans and fruit flies: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(13) Mar 2007, 5614-6519. *Keny, V., Vanlalnghaka, C., Hakim, S. S., Barnabas, R. J., & Joshi, D. S. (2007). Altitudinal variation in phase response curves for the Himalayan strains of Drosophila helvetica: Chronobiology International Vol 24(5) Oct 2007, 835-844. *Keny, V., Vanlalnghaka, C., Hakim, S. S., Barnabas, R. J., & Joshi, D. S. (2007). Two oscillators might control the locomotor activity rhythm of the high-altitude Himalayan strain of Drosophila helvetica: Chronobiology International Vol 24(5) Oct 2007, 821-834. *Khare, P. V., Barnabas, R. J., Kanojiya, M., Kulkarni, A. D., & Joshi, D. S. (2002). Temperature dependent eclosion rhythmicity in the high altitude Himalayan strains of Drosophila ananassae: Chronobiology International Vol 19(6) 2002, 1041-1052. *Khare, P. V., Keny, V. L., Vanlalnghaka, C., Satralkar, M. K., Kasture, M. S., Barnabas, R. J., et al. (2004). Effects of temperature, photoperiod, and light intensity on the eclosion rhythm of the high-altitude Himalayan strain of Drosophila ananassae: Chronobiology International Vol 21(3) 2004, 353-365. *Khare, P. V., Satralkar, M. K., Vanlalnghaka, C., Keny, V. L., Kasture, M. S., Shivagaje, A. J., et al. (2005). Altitudinal variation in the circadian rhythm of oviposition in Drosophila Ananassae: Chronobiology International Vol 22(1) Feb 2005, 45-57. *Kim, Y. C., Lee, H. G., & Han, K. A. (2007). Classical reward conditioning in Drosophila melanogaster: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 6(2) Mar 2007, 201-207. *Kim, Y.-K. (2005). Introduction to the Special Issue: Natural History of Lee Ehrman: Behavior Genetics Vol 35(3) May 2005, 229-230. *Kim, Y.-K., & Ehrman, L. (1999). Developmental isolation and subsequent adult behavior of Drosophila paulistorum: V. Survey of six sibling species: Behavior Genetics Vol 29(1) Jan 1999, 65-73. *Kim, Y.-K., Phillips, D. R., Chao, T., Ehrman, L., & Hewitt, J. K. (2004). Developmental Isolation and Subsequent Adult Behavior of Drosophila paulistorum. VI. Quantitative Variation in Cuticular Hydrocarbons: Behavior Genetics Vol 34(4) Jul 2004, 385-394. *Klarsfeld, A., Leloup, J.-C., & Rouyer, F. (2003). Circadian rhythms of locomotor activity in Drosophila: Behavioural Processes Vol 64(2) Sep 2003, 161-175. *Koh, K., Evans, J. M., Hendricks, J. C., & Sehgal, A. (2006). A Drosophila model for age-associated changes in sleep:wake cycles: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(37) Sep 2006, 13843-13847. *Kontopoulos, E. (2007). Mechanisms of alpha-synuclein neurotoxicity in Parkinson's disease. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Koseki, T., Koganezawa, M., Furuyama, A., Isono, K., & Shimada, I. (2004). A Specific Receptor Site for Glycerol, a New Sweet Tastant for Drosophila: Structure-Taste Relationship of Glycerol in the Labellar Sugar Receptor Cell: Chemical Senses Vol 29(8) Oct 2004, 703-711. *Kraaijeveld, K., Katsoyannos, B. I., Stavrinides, M., Kouloussis, N. A., & Chapman, T. (2005). Remating in wild females of the Mediterranean fruit fly, Ceratitis capitata: Animal Behaviour Vol 69(4) Apr 2005, 771-776. *Kreher, S. A. (2007). The molecular basis of olfaction in the drosophila larva. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kula, E., Levitan, E. S., Pyza, E., & Rosbash, M. (2006). PDF Cycling in the Dorsal Protocerebrum of the Drosophila Brain Is Not Necessary for Circadian Clock Function: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 21(2) Apr 2006, 104-117. *Kumar, S., Mohan, A., & Sharma, V. K. (2005). Circadian dysfunction reduces lifespan in Drosophila melanogaster: Chronobiology International Vol 22(4) Aug 2005, 641-653. *Kumar, S., & Sharma, V. K. (2004). Entrainment Properties of the Locomotor Activity Rhythm of Drosophila melanogaster Under Different Photoperiodic Regimens: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 35(4-5) Oct-Dec 2004, 377-388. *Kurtovic, A., Widmer, A., & Dickson, B. J. (2007). A single class of olfactory neurons mediates behavioural responses to a Drosophila sex pheromone: Nature Vol 446(7135) Mar 2007, 542-546. *Kurtz, R. (2004). Ca-super(2+) Clearance in Visual Motion-Sensitive Neurons of the Fly Studied In Vivo by Sensory Stimulation and UV Photolysis of Caged Ca-super(2+): Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 92(1) Jul 2004, 458-467. *Kyriacou, C. P. (2005). Sex in fruit flies is fruitless: Nature Vol 436(7049) Jul 2005, 334-335. *Lasbleiz, C., Ferveur, J.-F., & Everaerts, C. (2006). Courtship behaviour of Drosophila melanogaster revisited: Animal Behaviour Vol 72(5) Nov 2006, 1001-1012. *Le Bourg, E. (2004). Effects of aging on learned suppression of photopositive tendencies in Drosophila melanogaster: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 25(9) Oct 2004, 1241-1252. *Le Bourg, E. (2005). Humidity as an aversive stimulus in learning in drosophila melanogaster: Learning & Behavior Vol 33(3) Aug 2005, 265-276. *Lee, G., Bahn, J. H., & Park, J. H. (2006). Sex- and clock-controlled expression of the neuropeptide F gene in Drosophila: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(33) Aug 2006, 12580-12585. *Lee, G., & Hall, J. C. (2001). Abnormalities of male specific FRU protein and serotonin expression in the CNS of fruitless mutants in Drosophila: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 21(2) Jan 2001, 513-526. *Lepes, I. T. (2005). To the Editor: Journal of the Society for Psychical Research Vol 69(880)3 Jul 2005, 168. *Lewis, E. B. (2004). Developmental Genetics of Drosophila. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Liimatainen, J. O., & Jallon, J. M. (2007). Genetic analysis of cuticular hydrocarbons and their effect on courtship in Drosophila virilis and D. lummei: Behavior Genetics Vol 37(5) Sep 2007, 713-725. *Lin, J.-M., Kilman, V. L., Keegan, K., Paddock, B., Emery-Le, M., Rosbash, M., et al. (2002). A role for casein kinase 2alpha in the Drosophila circadian clock: Nature Vol 420(6917) Dec 2002, 816-820. *Link, C. D. (2005). Invertebrate models of Alzheimer's disease: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 4(3) Apr 2005, 147-156. *Llopart, A., Elwyn, S., & Coyne, J. A. (2002). Pigmentation and mate choice in Drosophila: Nature Vol 419(6905) Sep 2002, 360. *Manning, A. (1963). Selection for mating speed in Drosophila melangaster based on the behaviour of one sex: Animal Behaviour 11(1) 1963, 116-120. *Manoli, D. S. (2007). Fruitless regulation of male sexual behavior in drosophila. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Manoli, D. S., & Baker, B. S. (2004). Median bundle neurons coordinate behaviours during Drosophila male courtship: Nature Vol 430(6999) Jul 2004, 564-569. *Manoli, D. S., Foss, M., Villella, A., Taylor, B. J., Hall, J. C., & Baker, B. S. (2005). Male-specific fruitless specifies the neural substrates of Drosophila courtship behaviour: Nature Vol 436(7049) Jul 2005, 395-400. *Manoli, D. S., Meissner, G. W., & Baker, B. S. (2006). Blueprints for behavior: Genetic specification of neural circuitry for innate behaviors: Trends in Neurosciences Vol 29(8) Aug 2006, 444-451. *Martin, J.-R. (2004). A portrait of locomotor behaviour in Drosophila determined by a video-tracking paradigm: Behavioural Processes Vol 67(2) Sep 2004, 207-219. *Martin, J.-R., Ernst, R., & Heisenberg, M. (1998). Mushroom bodies suppress locomotor activity in Drosophila melanogaster: Learning & Memory Vol 5(1-2) May-Jun 1998, 179-191. *McBride, C. S. (2007). Rapid evolution of smell and taste receptor genes during host specialization in Drosophila sechellia: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(12) Mar 2007, 4996-5001. *McCuire, S. E., Le, P. T., Osborn, A. J., Matsumoto, K., & Davis, R. L. (2003). Spatiotemporal Rescue of Memory Dysfunction in Drosophila: Science Vol 302(5651) Dec 2003, 1765-1768. *Medina-Munoz, M. C., & Godoy-Herrera, R. (2005). Dispersal and prepupation behavior of Chilean sympatric Drosophila species that breed in the same site in nature: Behavioral Ecology Vol 16(1) Jan 2005, 316-322. *Mehren, J. E., & Griffith, L. C. (2004). Calcium-Independent Calcium/Calmodulin-Dependent Protein Kinase II in the Adult Drosophila CNS Enhances the Training of Pheromonal Cues: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 24(47) 2004, 10584-10593. *Mehren, J. E., & Griffith, L. C. (2006). Cholinergic neurons mediate CaMKII-dependent enhancement of courtship suppression: Learning & Memory Vol 13(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 686-689. *Mery, F., Belay, A. T., So, A. K. C., Sokolowski, M. B., & Kawecki, T. J. (2007). Natural polymorphism affecting learning and memory in Drosophila: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(32) Aug 2007, 13051-13055. *Mery, F., & Kawecki, T. J. (2004). An operating cost of learning in Drosophila melanogaster: Animal Behaviour Vol 68(3) Sep 2004, 589-598. *Mery, F., & Kawecki, T. J. (2005). A cost of long-term memory in Drosophila: Science Vol 308(5725) May 2005, 1148. *Meyer, P., Saez, L., & Young, M. W. (2006). PER-TIM Interactions in Living Drosophila Cells: An Interval Timer for the Circadian Clock: Science Vol 311(5758) Jan 2006, 226-229. *Meyer, P., & Young, M. W. (2007). The 2006 Pittendrigh/Aschoff lecture: New roles for old proteins in the Drosophila circadian clock: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 22(4) Aug 2007, 283-290. *Miquel, J. (2006). Integration of theories of ageing (part II): Revista Espanola de Geriatria y Gerontologia Vol 41(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 125-127. *Montell, C. (2003). Thermosensation: Hot findings make TRPNs very cool: Current Biology Vol 13(12) Jun 2003, R476-R478. *Monzo, K., Papoulas, O., Cantin, G. T., Wang, Y., Yates, J. R., III, Sisson, J. C., et al. (2006). Fragile X mental retardation protein controls trailer hitch expression and cleavage furrow formation in Drosophila embryos: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(48) Nov 2006, 18160-18165. *Moreau-Fauvarque, C., Taillebourg, E., Preat, T., & Dura, J.-M. (2002). Mutation of linotte causes behavioral defects independently of pigeon in Drosophila: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 13(17) Dec 2002, 2309-2312. *Morley, K. I., & Montgomery, G. W. (2001). The genetics of cognitive processes: Candidate genes in humans and animals: Behavior Genetics Vol 31(6) Nov 2001, 511-531. *Murphey, R. M. (1965). Sequential alternation behavior in the fruit fly, Drosophila melanogaster: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 60(2) Oct 1965, 196-199. *Mutsuddi, M., & Nambu, J. R. (1998). Neural disease: Drosophila degenerates for a good cause: Current Biology Vol 8(22) Nov 1998, R809-R811. *Naidoo, N., Casiano, V., Cater, J., Zimmerman, J., & Pack, A. I. (2007). Role for the molecular chaperone protein BiP/GRP78 in drosophila sleep homeostasis: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 30(5) May 2007, 557-565. *Nakamura, M., Baldwin, D., Hannaford, S., Palka, J., & Montell, C. (2002). Defective proboscis extension response (DPR), a member of the Ig superfamily required for the gustatory response to salt: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(9) May 2002, 3463-3472. *Neckameyer, W. S., & Weinstein, J. S. (2005). Stress affects dopaminergic signaling pathways in Drosophila melanogaster: Stress: The International Journal on the Biology of Stress Vol 8(2) Jun 2005, 117-131. *Nitabach, M. N., Wu, Y., Sheeba, V., Lemon, W. C., Strumbos, J., Zelensky, P. K., et al. (2006). Electrical Hyperexcitation of Lateral Ventral Pacemaker Neurons Desynchronizes Downstream Orcadian Oscillators in the Fly Circadian Circuit and Induces Multiple Behavioral Periods: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(2) Jan 2006, 479-489. *Noor, M. A. F. (1996). Absence of species discrimination in Drosophila pseudoobscura and D. persimilis males: Animal Behaviour Vol 52(6) Dec 1996, 1205-1210. *Noor, M. A. F., & Ortiz-Barrientos, D. (2006). Simulating Natural Conditions in the Laboratory: A Re-Examination of Sexual Isolation between Sympatric and Allopatric Populations of Drosophila pseudoobscura and D. persimilis: Behavior Genetics Vol 36(2) Mar 2006, 322-327. *Noor, M. A. F., Williams, M. A., Alvarez, D., & Ruiz-Garcia, M. (2000). Lack of evolutionary divergence in courtship songs of Drosophila pseudoobscura subspecies: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 13(2) Mar 2000, 255-262. *Nozawa, M., & Nei, M. (2007). Evolutionary dynamics of olfactory receptor genes in Drosophila species: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(17) Apr 2007, 7122-7127. *O'Dell, K. M. C. (2003). The voyeurs' guide to Drosophila melanogaster courtship: Behavioural Processes Vol 64(2) Sep 2003, 211-223. *O'Dell, K. M. C., & Kaiser, K. (1997). Sexual behaviour: Secrets and flies: Current Biology Vol 7(6) Jun 1997, R345-R347. *Oishi, K., Shiota, M., Sakamoto, K., Kasamatsu, M., & lshida, N. (2004). Feeding is not a more potent Zeitgeber than the light-dark cycle in Drosophila: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 15(4) Mar 2004, 739-743. *O'Kane, C. J., & Asztalos, Z. (1999). Courting dissatisfaction: Current Biology Vol 9(8) Apr 1999, R289-R292. *Osborne, K. A., de Belle, J. S., & Sokolowski, M. B. (2001). Foraging behaviour in Drosophila larvae: Mushroom body ablation: Chemical Senses Vol 26(2) Feb 2001, 223-230. *Osterwalder, T., Kuhnen, A., Leiserson, W. M., Kim, Y.-S., & Keshishian, H. (2004). Drosophila Serpin 4 Functions as a Neuroserpin-Like Inhibitor of Subtilisin-Like Proprotein Convertases: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 24(24) Jun 2004, 5482-5491. *Paallysaho, S., Aspi, J., Liimatainen, J. O., & Hoikkala, A. (2003). Role of X chromosomal song genes in the evolution of species-specific courtship songs in Drosophila virilis group species: Behavior Genetics Vol 33(1) Jan 2003, 25-32. *Pan, L., & Broadie, K. S. (2007). Drosophila fragile X mental retardation protein and metabotropic glutamate receptor A convergently regulate the synaptic ratio of ionotropic glutamate receptor subclasses: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(45) Nov 2007, 12378-12389. *Papadopoulos, N. T., Shelly, T. E., Niyazi, N., & Jang, E. (2006). Olfactory and Behavioral Mechanisms Underlying Enhanced Mating Competitiveness Following Exposure to Ginger Root Oil and Orange Oil in Males of the Mediterranean Fruit Fly, Ceratitis capitata (Diptera: Tephritidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 19(3) May 2006, 403-418. *Papaj, D. R., & Messing, R. H. (1998). Asymmetries in physiological state as a possible cause of resident advantage in contests: Behaviour Vol 135(8-9) Dec 1998, 1013-1030. *Paranjpe, D. A., Anitha, D., Joshi, A., & Sharma, V. K. (2004). Multi-oscillatory control of eclosion and oviposition rhythms in Drosophila melanogasten: Evidence from limits of entrainment studies: Chronobiology International Vol 21(4-5) 2004, 539-552. *Paranjpe, D. A., Anitha, D., Kumar, S., Kumar, D., Verkhedkar, K., Chandrashekaran, M. K., et al. (2003). Entrainment of eclosion rhythm in drosophila melanogaster populations reared for more than 700 generations in constant light environment: Chronobiology International Vol 20(6) 2003, 977-987. *Parkes, T. L., Hilliker, A. J., & Phillips, J. P. (1999). Motoneurons, reactive oxygen and life span in Drosophila: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 20(5) Sep-Oct 1999, 531-535. *Parsons, P. A. (2006). The Natural History of Drosophila ehrmanae: Behavior Genetics Vol 36(5) Sep 2006, 792-794. *Pascual, A., & Preat, T. (2001). Localization of long-term memory within the Drosophila mushroom body: Science Vol 294(5544) Nov 2001, 1115-1117. *Peng, Y., Xi, W., Zhang, W., Zhang, K., & Guo, A. (2007). Experience improves feature extraction in Drosophila: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(19) May 2007, 5139-5145. *Pereira, R., Teal, P. E. A., Sivinski, J., & Dueben, B. D. (2006). Influence of Male Presence on Sexual Maturation in Female Caribbean Fruit Fly, Anastrepha suspensa (Diptera: Tephritidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 19(1) Jan 2006, 31-43. *Petrosyan, A., Hsieh, I. H., & Saberi, K. (2007). Age-dependent stability of sensorimotor functions in the life-extended Drosophila mutant methuselah: Behavior Genetics Vol 37(4) Jul 2007, 585-594. *Philip, N., Acevedo, S. F., & Skoulakis, E. M. C. (2001). Conditional rescue of olfactory learning and memory defects in mutants of the 14-3-3zeta gene leonardo: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 21(21) Nov 2001, 8417-8425. *Pilpel, Y., & Lancet, D. (1999). Good reception in the fruitfly antennae: Nature Vol 398(6725) Mar 1999, 285-287. *Pitman, J. L., McGill, J. J., Keegan, K. P., & Allada, R. (2006). A dynamic role for the mushroom bodies in promoting sleep in Drosophila: Nature Vol 441(7094) Jun 2006, 753-756. *Pokrzywa, M., Dacklin, I., Hultmark, D., & Lundgren, E. (2007). Misfolded transthyretin causes behavioral changes in a Drosophila model for transthyretin-associated amyloidosis: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(4) Aug 2007, 913-924. *Polak, M., Luong, L. T., & Starmer, W. T. (2007). Parasites physically block host copulation: A potent mechanism of parasite-mediated sexual selection: Behavioral Ecology Vol 18(5)) Sep-Oct 2007, 952-957. *Price, D. K., & Hansen, T. F. (1998). How does offspring quality change with age in male Drosophila melanogaster? : Behavior Genetics Vol 28(5) Sep 1998, 395-402. *Ranz, J. M., Castillo-Davis, C. I., Meiklejohn, C. D., & Hartl, D. L. (2003). Sex-dependent gene expression and evolution of the Drosophila transcriptome: Science Vol 300(5626) Jun 2003, 1742-1745. *Reif, M., Linsenmair, K. E., & Heisenberg, M. (2002). Evolutionary significance of courtship conditioning in Drosophila melanogaster: Animal Behaviour Vol 63(1) Jan 2002, 143-155. *Riedl, C. A. L., Neal, S. J., Robichon, A., Westwood, J. T., & Sokolowski, M. B. (2005). Drosophila soluble guanylyl cyclase mutants exhibit increased foraging locomotion: Behavioral and genomic investigations: Behavior Genetics Vol 35(3) May 2005, 231-244. *Rieger, D., Fraunholz, C., Popp, J., Bichler, D., Dittmann, R., & Helfrich-Forster, C. (2007). The fruit fly Drosophila melanogaster favors dim light and times its activity peaks to early dawn and late dusk: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 22(5) Oct 2007, 387-399. *Rieger, D., Stanewsky, R., & Helfrich-Forster, C. (2003). Cryptochrome, compound eyes, Hofbauer-Buchner eyelets, and ocelli play different roles in the entrainment and masking pathway of the locomotor activity rhythm in the fruit fly Drosophila melanogaster: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 18(5) Oct 2003, 377-391. *Rikhy, R., Kamat, S., Ramagiri, S., Sriram, V., & Krishnan, K. S. (2007). Mutations in dynamin-related protein result in gross changes in mitochondrial morphology and affect synaptic vesicle recycling at the Drosophila neuromuscular junction: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 6(1) Feb 2007, 42-53. *Ritchie, M. G., Saarikettu, M., & Hoikkala, A. (2005). Variation, but no covariance, in female preference functions and male song in a natural population of Drosophila Montana: Animal Behaviour Vol 70(4) Oct 2005, 849-854. *Ritchie, M. G., Townhill, R. M., & Hoikkala, A. (1998). Female preference for fly song: Playback experiments confirm the targets of sexual selection: Animal Behaviour Vol 56(3) Sep 1998, 713-717. *Robacker, D. C., & Fraser, I. (2005). What Do Mexican Fruit Flies Learn When They Experience Fruit? : Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 18(4) Jul 2005, 529-542. *Roche, J. P., Talyn, B. C. P., & Dowse, H. B. (1998). Courtship bout duration in per circadian period mutants in Drosophila melanogaster: Behavior Genetics Vol 28(5) Sep 1998, 391-394. *Roenneberg, T., & Merrow, M. (2003). The Network of Time: Understanding the Molecular Circadian System: Current Biology Vol 13(5) Mar 2003, R198-R207. *Romero, R., Jr. (2007). Drosophila melanogaster as a model to study novel transport functions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Root, C. M., Semmelhack, J. L., Wong, A. M., Flores, J., & Wang, J. W. (2007). Propagation of olfactory information in Drosophila: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(28) Jul 2007, 11826-11831. *Saarikettu, M., Liimatainen, J. O., & Hoikkala, A. (2005). Intraspecific variation in mating behaviour does not cause sexual isolation between Drosophila virilis strains: Animal Behaviour Vol 70(2) Aug 2005, 417-426. *Saarikettu, M., Liimatainen, J. O., & Hoikkala, A. (2005). The Role of Male Courtship Song in Species Recognition in Drosophila montana: Behavior Genetics Vol 35(3) May 2005, 257-263. *Saitoe, M., & Tully, T. (2001). Making connections between developmental and behavioral plasticity in Drosophila. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Sakai, T., & Kidokoro, Y. (2002). Overexpression of a CREB repressor isoform enhances the female sexual receptivity in Drosophila: Behavior Genetics Vol 32(6) Nov 2002, 413-422. *Satralkar, M. K., Khare, P. V., Keny, V. L., Chhakchhuak, V., Kasture, M. S., Shivagaje, A. J., et al. (2007). Effect of Light Intensity on the Oviposition Rhythm of the Altitudinal Strains of Drosophila Ananassae: Chronobiology International Vol 24(1) Feb 2007, 21-30. *Satralkar, M. K., Khare, P. V., Keny, V. L., Chhakchhuak, V., Kasture, M. S., Shivagaje, A. J., et al. (2007). Effects of photophase and altitude on oviposition rhythm of the Himalayan strains of Drosophila ananassae: Chronobiology International Vol 24(3) Jun 2007, 389-405. *Scantlebury, N., Sajic, R., & Campos, A. R. (2007). Kinematic analysis of Drosophila larval locomotion in response to intermittent light pulses: Behavior Genetics Vol 37(3) May 2007, 513-524. *Scheiner, R., Sokolowski, M. B., & Erber, J. (2004). Activity of cGMP-Dependent protein kinase (PKG) affects sucrose responsiveness and habituation in Drosophila Melanogaster: Learning & Memory Vol 11(3) May-Jun 2004, 303-311. *Scherer, S., Stocker, R. F., & Gerber, B. (2003). Olfactory learning in individually assayed Drosophila larvae: Learning & Memory Vol 10(3) May-Jun 2003, 217-225. *Schwaerzel, M., Monastirioti, M., Scholz, H., Friggi-Grelin, F., Birman, S., & Heisenberg, M. (2003). Dopamine and Octopamine Differentiate between Aversive and Appetitive Olfactory Memories in Drosophila: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(33) Nov 2003, 10495-10502. *Severin, H. H. P., & Severin, H. C. (1914). Behavior of the Mediterranean fruit fly (Ceratitis capitata wied) towards kerosene: Journal of Animal Behavior Vol 4(3) May-Jun 1914, 223-227. *Sgro, C. M., Chapman, T., & Partridge, L. (1998). Sex-specific selection on time to remate in Drosophila melanogaster: Animal Behaviour Vol 56(5) Nov 1998, 1267-1278. *Shafer, O. T., Levine, J. D., Truman, J. W., & Hall, J. C. (2004). Flies by Night: Effects of Changing Day Length on Drosophila's Circadian Clock: Current Biology Vol 14(5) Mar 2004, 424-432. *Shaw, P. (2003). Awakening to the Behavioral Analysis of Sleep in Drosophila: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 18(1) Feb 2003, 4-11. *Sheeba, V., Nihal, M., Mathew, S. J., Swamy, N. M., Chandrashekaran, M. K., Joshi, A., et al. (2001). Does the difference in the timing of eclosion of the fruit fly drosophila melanogaster reflect differences in the circadian organization? : Chronobiology International Vol 18(4) 2001, 601-612. *Sheeba, V., Sharma, V. K., Shubha, K., Chandrashekaran, M. K., & Joshi, A. (2000). The effect of different light regimes on adult life span in Drosophila melanogaster is partly mediated through reproductive output: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 15(5) Oct 2000, 380-392. *Shelly, T., Dang, C., & Kennelly, S. (2004). Exposure to Orange (Citrus sinensis L.) Trees, Fruit, and Oil Enhances Mating Success of Male Mediterranean Fruit Flies (Ceratitis capitata: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 17(3) May 2004, 303-315. *Shelly, T. E. (2004). Scent marking by males of the mediterranean fruit fly, Ceratitis capitata (Diptera: Tephritidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 17(5) Sep 2004, 707-722. *Shelly, T. E., Edu, J., & Pahio, E. (2007). Condition-dependent mating success in male fruit flies: Ingestion of a pheromone precursor compensates for a low-quality diet: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 20(3) May 2007, 347-365. *Shelly, T. E., & Kennelly, S. S. (2007). Settlement patterns of Mediterranean fruit flies in the tree canopy: An experimental analysis: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 20(5) Sep 2007, 453-472. *Shelly, T. E., & Villalobos, E. M. (2004). Host plant influence on the mating success of male Mediterranean fruit flies: Variable effects within and between individual plants: Animal Behaviour Vol 68(2) Aug 2004, 417-426. *Silbering, A. F., & Galizia, C. G. (2007). Processing of odor mixtures in the Drosophila antennal lobe reveals both global inhibition and glomerulus-specific interactions: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(44) Oct 2007, 11966-11977. *Silies, M., Yuva, Y., Engelen, D., Aho, A., Stork, T., & Klambt, C. (2007). Glial cell migration in the eye disc: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(48) Nov 2007, 13130-13139. *Silverman-Gavrila, L., & Silverman-Gavrila, R. (2006). Depression in the Fly: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(31) Aug 2006, 8021-8022. *Singh, C. M., & Heberlein, U. (2000). Genetic control of acute ethanol-induced behaviors in Drosophila: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 24(8) Aug 2000, 1127-1136. *Singh, S. R., Rashkovetsky, E., Iliadi, K., Nevo, E., & Korol, A. (2005). Assortative mating in Drosophila adapted to a microsite ecological gradient: Behavior Genetics Vol 35(6) Nov 2005, 753-764. *Siwicki, K. K., & Ladewski, L. (2003). Associative learning and memory in Drosophila: Beyond olfactory conditioning: Behavioural Processes Vol 64(2) Sep 2003, 225-238. *Snook, R. R., Robertson, A., Crudgington, H. S., & Ritchie, M. G. (2005). Experimental Manipulation of Sexual Selection and the Evolution of Courtship Song in Drosophila pseudoobscura: Behavior Genetics Vol 35(3) May 2005, 245-255. *Som, A., & Singh, B. N. (2004). Rare Male Mating Advantage for Inversion Karyotype in Drosophila ananassae: Behavior Genetics Vol 34(3) May 2004, 335-342. *Song, W., Onishi, M., Jan, L. Y., & Jan, Y. N. (2007). Peripheral multidendritic sensory neurons are necessary for rhythmic locomotion behavior in Drosophila larvae: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(12) Mar 2007, 5199-5204. *Stamps, J., Buechner, M., Alexander, K., Davis, J., & Zuniga, N. (2005). Genotypic differences in space use and movement patterns in Drosophila melanogaster: Animal Behaviour Vol 70(3) Sep 2005, 609-618. *Stamps, J., McElreath, R., & Eason, P. (2005). Alternative models of conspecific attraction in flies and crabs: Behavioral Ecology Vol 16(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 974-980. *Stamps, J. A., & Blozis, S. A. (2006). Effects of natal experience on habitat selection when individuals make choices in groups: A multilevel analysis: Animal Behaviour Vol 71(3) Mar 2006, 663-672. *Stamps, J. A., Davis, J. M., Blozis, S. A., & Boundy-Mills, K. L. (2007). Genotypic variation in refractory periods and habitat selection by natal dispersers: Animal Behaviour Vol 74(3) Sep 2007, 599-610. *Stanewsky, R., Frisch, B., Brandes, C., Hamblen-Coyle, M. J., & et al. (1997). Temporal and spatial expression patterns of transgenes containing increasing amounts of the Drosophila clock gene period and a lacZ reporter: Mapping elements of the PER protein involved in circadian cycling: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 17(2) Jan 1997, 676-696. *Stilwell, G. E., Saraswati, S., Littleton, J. T., & Chouinard, S. W. (2006). Development of a Drosophila seizure model for in vivo high-throughput drug screening: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 24(8) Oct 2006, 2211-2222. *Stoleru, D., Peng, Y., Agosto, J., & Rosbash, M. (2004). Coupled oscillators control morning and evening locomotor behaviour of Drosophila: Nature Vol 431(7010) Oct 2004, 862-868. *Suh, G. S. B., Wong, A. M., Hergarden, A. C., Wang, J. W., Simon, A. F., Benzer, S., et al. (2004). A single population of olfactory sensory neurons mediates an innate avoidance behaviour in Drosophila: Nature Vol 431(7010) Oct 2004, 854-859. *Suster, M. L., Karunanithi, S., Atwood, H. L., & Sokolowski, M. B. (2004). Turning behavior in Drosophila larvae: A role for the small scribbler transcript: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 3(5) Oct 2004, 273-286. *Syed, Z., Ishida, Y., Taylor, K., Kimbrell, D. A., & Leal, W. S. (2006). Pheromone reception in fruit flies expressing a moth's odorant receptor: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(44) Oct 2006, 16538-16543. *Takahahshi, R. (2006). The pathological role of Pael-receptor/GPR37 in AR-JP: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 12(Suppl 2) Oct 2006, S110-S113. *Talyn, B. C., & Dowse, H. B. (2004). The role of courtship song in sexual selection and species recognition by female Drosophila melanogaster: Animal Behaviour Vol 68(5) Nov 2004, 1165-1180. *Tamai, T. K., Vardhanabhuti, V., Arthur, S., Foulkest, N. S., & Whitmore, D. (2003). Flies and Fish: Birds of a Feather: Journal of Neuroendocrinology Vol 15(4) Apr 2003, 344-349. *Tang, S., Wolf, R., Xu, S., & Heisenberg, M. (2004). Visual Pattern Recognition in Drosophila Is Invariant for Retinal Position: Science Vol 305(5686) Aug 2004, 1020-1022. *Tanoue, S., Krishnan, P., Krishnan, B., Dryer, S. E., & Hardin, P. E. (2004). Circadian Clocks in Antennal Neurons Are Necessary and Sufficient for Olfaction Rhythms in Drosophila: Current Biology Vol 14(8) Apr 2004, 638-649. *Tauber, E., & Eberl, D. F. (2003). Acoustic communication in Drosophila: Behavioural Processes Vol 64(2) Sep 2003, 197-210. *Tauber, E., Roe, H., Costa, R., Hennessy, J. M., & Kyriacou, C. P. (2003). Temporal mating isolation driven by a behavioral gene in Drosophila: Current Biology Vol 13(2) Jan 2003, 140-145. *Thery, M. (2007). Colours of background reflected light and of the prey's eye affect adaptive coloration in female crab spiders: Animal Behaviour Vol 73(5) May 2007, 797-804. *Thorne, N., Chromey, C., Bray, S., & Amrein, H. (2004). Taste Perception and Coding in Drosophila: Current Biology Vol 14(12) Jun 2004, 1065-1079. *Tinette, S., Zhang, L., & Robichon, A. (2004). Cooperation between Drosophila flies in searching behavior: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 3(1) Feb 2004, 39-50. *Toriya, M., Tokunaga, A., Sawamoto, K., Nakao, K., & Okano, H. (2006). Distinct Functions of Human Numb Isoforms Revealed by Misexpression in the Neural Stem Cell Lineage in the Drosophila Larval Brain: Developmental Neuroscience Vol 28(1-2) Feb 2006, 142-155. *Trang, L. T. D., Sehadova, H., Ichihara, N., Iwai, S., Mita, K., & Takeda, M. (2006). Casein Kinases I of the Silkworm, Bombyx mori: Their Possible Roles in Circadian Timing and Developmental Determination: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 21(5) Oct 2006, 335-349. *Ueno, K., Kohatsu, S., Clay, C., Forte, M., Isono, K., & Kidokoro, Y. (2006). Gsalpha Is Involved in Sugar Perception in Drosophila melanogaster: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(23) Jun 2006, 6143-6152. *Uhia, E., & Cordero Rivera, A. (2005). Male damselflies detect female mating status: Importance for postcopulatory sexual selection: Animal Behaviour Vol 69(4) Apr 2005, 797-804. *van Swinderen, B. (2007). Attention-like processes in Drosophila require short-term memory genes: Science Vol 315(5818) Mar 2007, 1590-1593. *van Swinderen, B., & Andretic, R. (2003). Arousal in Drosophila: Behavioural Processes Vol 64(2) Sep 2003, 133-144. *van Swinderen, B., & Greenspan, R. J. (2003). Salience modulates 20-30 Hz brain activity in Drosophila: Nature Neuroscience Vol 6(6) Jun 2003, 579-586. *van Swinderen, B., Nitz, D. A., & Greenspan, R. J. (2004). Uncoupling of Brain Activity from Movement Defines Arousal States in Drosophila: Current Biology Vol 14(2) Jan 2004, 81-87. *Veleri, S., Brandes, C., Helfrich-Forster, C., Hall, J. C., & Stanewsky, R. (2003). A Self-Sustaining, Light-Entrainable Circadian Oscillator in the Drosophila Brain: Current Biology Vol 13(20) Oct 2003, 1758-1767. *Veleri, S., & Wulbeck, C. (2004). Unique self-sustaining circadian oscillators within the brain of Drosophila melanogaster: Chronobiology International Vol 21(3) 2004, 329-342. *Viquez, N. M. (2007). Protein phosphatase 2A regulates synaptic growth and structure at the drosophila neuromuscular junction. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Vosshall, L. B., & Stocker, R. F. (2007). Molecular architecture of smell and taste in Drosophila: Annual Review of Neuroscience Vol 30 2007, 505-533. *Waldron, I. (1964). Courtship sound production in two sympatric sibling drosophila species: Science 144(Whole No 3615) 1964, 191-193. *Wang, D., Qian, L., Xiong, H., Liu, J., Neckameyer, W. S., Oldham, S., et al. (2006). Antioxidants protect PINK1-dependent dopaminergic neurons in Drosophila: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(36) Sep 2006, 13520-13525. *Wang, S., Lia, Y., Fenga, C., & Guo, A. (2003). Dissociation of visual associative and motor learning in Drosophila at the flight simulator: Behavioural Processes Vol 64(1) Aug 2003, 57-70. *Wang, X.-g., & Messing, R. H. (2003). Foraging behavior and patch time allocation by Fopius arisanus (Hymenoptera: Braconidae), an egg-larval parasitoid of Tephritid fruit flies: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 16(5) Sep 2003, 593-612. *Wang, Y., Chiang, A.-S., Xia, S., Kitamoto, T., Tully, T., & Zhong, Y. (2003). Blockade of Neurotransmission in Drosophila Mushroom Bodies Impairs Odor Attraction, but Not Repulsion: Current Biology Vol 13(21) Oct 2003, 1900-1904. *Watson, M. R. (2007). A Drosophila model for amyotrophic lateral sclerosis: Dissecting the contributions of glia and motor neurons. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wen, T., Parrish, C. A., Xu, D., Wu, Q., Shen, P., & Palmiter, R. D. (2005). Drosophila neuropeptide F and its receptor, NPFR1, define a signaling pathway that acutely modulates alcohol sensitivity: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 102(6) Feb 2005, 2141-2146. *Wilson, R. I., & Laurent, G. (2005). Role of GABAergic Inhibition in Shaping Odor-Evoked Spatiotemporal Patterns in the Drosophila Antennal Lobe: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(40) Oct 2005, 9069-9079. *Wohl, H. A. (1934). Some problems dealing with mating in Drosophila melanogaster: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 17(1) Feb 1934, 67-71. *Wolf, F. W., Rodan, A. R., Tsai, L. T. Y., & Heberlein, U. (2002). High-Resolution Analysis of Ethanol-Induced Locomotor Stimulation in Drosophila: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(24) Dec 2002, 11035-11044. *Wolfgang, W. J., Miller, T. W., Webster, J. M., Huston, J. S., Thompson, L. M., Marsh, J. L., et al. (2005). Suppression of Huntington's disease pathology in Drosophila by human single-chain Fv antibodies: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 102(32) Aug 2005, 11563-11568. *Wolfner, M. F. (2003). Sex determination: Sex on the brain? : Current Biology Vol 13(3) Feb 2003, R101-R103. *Wolfram, V., & Juusola, M. (2004). Impact of Rearing Conditions and Short-Term Light Exposure on Signaling Performance in Drosophila Photoreceptors: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 92(3) Sep 2004, 1918-1927. *Wu, Q., Zhang, Y., Xu, J., & Shen, P. (2005). Regulation of hunger-driven behaviors by neural ribosomal S6 kinase in Drosophila: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 102(37) Sep 2005, 13289-13294. *Wu, Q., Zhao, Z., & Shen, P. (2005). Regulation of aversion to noxious food by Drosophila neuropeptide Y- and insulin-like systems: Nature Neuroscience Vol 8(10) Oct 2005, 1350-1355. *Xu, K., Bogert, B. A., Li, W., Su, K., Lee, A., & Gao, F.-B. (2004). The fragile X-related Gene Affects the Crawling Behavior of Drosophila Larvae by Regulating the mRNA Level of the DEG/ENaC Protein Pickpocket1: Current Biology Vol 14(12) Jun 2004, 1025-1034. *Xu, P. (2005). A Drosophila OBP Required for Pheromone Signaling: Science Vol 310(5749) Nov 2005, 798-799. *Yao, C. A., Ignell, R., & Carlson, J. R. (2005). Chemosensory Coding by Neurons in the Coeloconic Sensilla of the Drosophila Antenna: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(37) Sep 2005, 8359-8367. *Ye, Y., Xi, W., Peng, Y., Wang, Y., & Guo, A. (2004). Long-term but not short-term blockade of dopamine release in Drosophila impairs orientation during flight in a visual attention paradigm: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(4) Aug 2004, 1001-1007. *Yoon, J., Ben-Ami, H. C., Hong, Y. S., Park, S., Strong, L. L. R., Bowman, J., et al. (2000). Novel mechanism of massive photoreceptor degeneration caused by mutations in the trp gene of Drosophila: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(2) Jan 2000, 649-659. *Yoshii, T., Fujii, K., & Tomioka, K. (2007). Induction of Drosophila behavioral and molecular circadian rhythms by temperature steps in constant light: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 22(2) Apr 2007, 103-114. *Yoshii, T., Heshiki, Y., Ibuki-lshibashi, T., Matsumoto, A., Tanimura, T., & Tomioka, K. (2005). Temperature cycles drive Drosophila circadian oscillation in constant light that otherwise induces behavioural arrhythmicity: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(5) Sep 2005, 1176-1184. *Yoshikawa, S., McKinnon, R. D., Kokel, M., & Thomas, J. B. (2003). Wnt-mediated axon guidance via the Drosophila Derailed receptor: Nature Vol 422(6932 Apr 2003, 583-588. *Yu, J. Y., Upadhyaya, A. B., & Atkinson, N. S. (2006). Tissue-specific alternative splicing of BK channel transcripts in Drosophila: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 5(4) Jun 2006, 329-339. *Yurkovic, A., Wang, O., Basu, A. C., & Kravitz, E. A. (2006). Learning and memory associated with aggression in Drosophila melanogaster: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(46) Nov 2006, 17519-17524. *Zarnescu, D. C., Shan, G., Warren, S. T., & Jin, P. (2005). Come FLY with us: Toward understanding fragile X syndrome: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 4(6) Aug 2005, 385-392. *Zars, T. (2003). Hot and cold in Drosophila larvae: Trends in Neurosciences Vol 26(11) Nov 2003, 575-577. *Zars, T., Fischer, M., Schulz, R., & Heisenberg, M. (2000). Localization of a short-term memory in Drosophila: Science Vol 288(5466) Apr 2000, 672-675. *Zhang, W., Ge, W., & Wang, Z. (2007). A toolbox for light control of Drosophila behaviors through Channelrhodopsin 2-mediated photoactivation of targeted neurons: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(9) Nov 2007, 2405-2416. *Zhao, M.-L., & Wu, C.-F. (1997). Alterations in frequency coding and activity dependence of excitability in cultured neurons of Drosophila memory mutants: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 17(6) Mar 1997, 2187-2199. *Zhou, X., Yuan, C., & Guo, A. (2005). Drosophila Olfactory Response Rhythms Require Clock Genes but Not Pigment Dispersing Factor or Lateral Neurons: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 20(3) Jun 2005, 237-244. *Zugates, C. T. (2008). New methods for characterizing the complex neural circuitry of the adult drosophila brain. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. External links *Fly Base FlyBase is a comprehensive database for information on the genetics and molecular biology of Drosophila. It includes data from the Drosophila Genome Projects and data curated from the literature. *Berkeley Drosophila Genome Project *AAA: Assembly, Alignment and Annotation of 12 Drosophila species *UCSC Genome browser *TaxoDros: The database on Taxonomy of Drosophilidae *[http://stockcenter.arl.arizona.edu/ Tucson Drosophila Stock Center] breeds hundreds of species and supplies them to researchers *FlyMine is an integrated database of genomic, expression and protein data for Drosophila References Category:Diptera Category:Drosophilidae